The Werewolf Chronicles
by FrankieQuinn13
Summary: There are a million ways how that fatefull night at the shrieking shack could have gone, here are just two. Written because of my love for seeing James wither in jealousy over Severus. Slash rated M for safety. Rosier x Snape, Lupin x Snape, unrequited James x Snape
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: like the summary says, I love stories where James squirms in jealousy over Sev.**

**So yeah.**

**Inspiration hit and I wrote two ridiculous stories.**

**Apologies spelling grammar and OOCness**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or any of its characters, that right goes to J.K Rowling.**

Violent tremors rocked throughout Severus' body and the slytherin kept his arms pulled tightly against his chest as the slow and rigid movements of the figure that carried him jolted him every so often, making air hitch in his throat even through his frantic breathing.

The slytherin's face was even paler than normal, a clear ghostly white making it glow eerily in the bright light of the full moon while multiple scars and bruises littered his form. Wide blown ebony eyes stared unblinking out in front of him almost like he was still staring into the eyes of the monster that was ready to seal his fate, those vicious murderous eyes that promised a fast but painful demise.

Severus couldn't believe it.

After years of painful torture, humiliating torments and idol threats this time they actually did it.

The marauders actually tried to kill him.

He didn't understand.

Sure Potter and Black hated him, despised him, found nothing more entertaining than watching him suffer in whatever torment they somehow come up with. But even after all the years of heartache he's endured, the thought never actually crossed his mind.

The idea that they might someday actually try to kill him somehow never settled in his brain, not seriously anyway.

What with all those gryffindor morals and all that, Severus never would have imagined that they might really do it. That they loathed him so much that they'd one day make good on their threats.

But they did.

They tormented him for years, took away the only person that's ever meant anything to him and then they sent him to a werewolf knowing fully well that he'd die.

Severus already knows that he's useless. He knows that he isn't even worth the air that he breaths, but even so.

Even if he's just trash that'll never amount to anything, the scum of the earth that doesn't deserve to exist with the rest of humanity.

Even if he's just whiney, hideous, filthy Snivellus Snape

How can anyone be so cruel?

Severus was ripped from his thoughts when he suddenly felt gravity crash down on him as he hit the ground with a loud and painful thud. The raven blinked rapidly and stared around himself, seeming to only just recognise his surroundings.

He was at the lake.

The sky was clear and the moon was in full bloom bathing the entire area in bright pale light as the round sphere reflected off the surface of the dark waters when a long black tentacle, obviously belonging to the lake squib, gracefully slid out over the lakes surface before sinking back into the inky black depths, causing the moons reflection to ripple and move. A warm breeze drifted by, ruffling the leaves of the large tree he was dumped beside as the sweet scent of freshly cut grass and wet earth, most likely from the quidditch pitch, wafted through the air.

Severus would have actually found it to have been quite romantic if it weren't for the whole mortal danger thing he went through just a few moments ago.

Suddenly a pained cough came from beside the boy. He quickly looked back only just realising that someone had saved him and almost froze at who he saw.

"Rosier?"

Severus whispered as his still terror stricken mind had yet to fully catch up on what was happening around him, when he finally gasped in shock and quickly moved over to his friend's side.

Evan Rosier is one of the few friends that Severus has, well as much of a friend as you can call anyone whose from slytherin and who's parents were notorious Death Eaters.

In all honesty, Rosier was a bit of a psychopath.

He was vicious and cruel like most of those that came from the serpent house, only unlike most he had a level of fearlessness that even the great Godrick Gryffindor had probably never seen. That coupled with his foul temper and very unstable mental state made the pure blooded Evan Rosier a very dangerous individual to be around.

After all it didn't take much to set him off.

A casual remark, a harmless joke, a slight gaze in the wrong direction and the blond slytherin would have you under intensive care with madame Pomfrey faster than you can say ouch.

That's why very few people hung around him.

Other than Mulciber and Avery, Severus is about the only one that's one of his close friends but the raven couldn't really complain about that.

No one ever messed with Severus when Rosier was around him and he always seemed to be a lot calmer around Snape and the rest of the slytherin crowd, so really Severus didn't mind too much that he was friends with someone who was quite possibly certifiable.

Even if things got a little awkward between them after he and Lily's fall out, Rosier was quite insightful and very intelligent when he wasn't torturing some innocent victim or getting into fights.

Unfortunately right now Rosier was even more of a mess than he normally is.

Severus sat down on his knees and he stared in concern as Evan stood on his hands and knees while he kept letting out one pained cough after another, causing tiny drops of blood to splatter out over the grass.

Rosier's pale skin was covered in bruises and deep cuts. His uniform was torn in various patches and the slytherin's frame gave off slight tremors as his body tried to recover from it's exertion. Snape could see a long steady trail of blood flowing down the side of his face while the larger boy's torn lips opened in heavy gasps.

"Rosier!" Severus asked almost frantically as the stream of blood didn't seem to slow and he quickly put a hand on his friends back. "Are-are you alright?"

Much to Severus' surprise the blonde let out a deep chuckle as he spit out a bit of blood before he looked up at his friend and gave him that infamous slytherin smirk while his green eyes somehow still twinkled with sadistic delight.

"Why wouldn't I be?" Evan asked in a slightly deeper pitch than normal. "Do you really think I'd let some filthy half-blood freak get to me, exactly what kind of a weakling do you take me for?"

Severus' lips pursed together tightly the way he always does whenever one of his friends bring up the whole pure blood supremacy thing in front of him but it didn't last long as he saw the deep gash running along Evan's forehead and bleeding out over his face, almost making him gasp.

"You're hurt, you dunderhead! We have to get you to the infirmary." Snape immediately moved to wrap his arm around Rosier's middle, pulled his left arm around his neck and made to stand when Evan suddenly let out a pained groan and sank back down to the ground.

"ARGH!"

"What's wrong?!" Severus asked as he kept his arm around Rosier's side but brought the left up to his chest to steady him as they moved back down to the grass.

"I think my left leg's broken, fuck!" The blonde groaned.

"I'll go get-"

"No, stay here." Evan interrupted just as Severus made to pull away, tightening his hold around the smaller slytherin's neck as he carefully sat down. "Send a signal up into the sky. It won't be long before someone comes."

Severus frowned and his eyebrows furrowed in distress, "But-"

"Calm down," Rosier said as he shifted his weight to one side and let out a hiss when his leg moved, causing pain to throb sharply throughout his body. "Don't go stupidly charging into the castle and making a fuss like some foolish gryffindor. Send up the signal."

The raven bit his lip as he stared at his friend's face, watching as it barely did more than flinch as pain throbbed through out his body.

The perfect slytherin soldier.

Calm and composed even when he must be going through incredible pain.

Rosier caught his gaze and raised an eyebrow at him before he snapped, "Well, are you just going to sit there staring at me all night or are you going to do as I say?!"

Severus blinked and quickly pulled out his wand, aimed for the sky and send a large bright burst of red light up into the sky.

"Done." The raven said as he looked back at Rosier somehow missing the movement as the blonde's arm slid down from his neck to wrap around his waist, Snape winched slightly at the cut still bleeding out over Rosier's face and he reached up to take his chin in his hand as he examined the wound carefully.

"That's going to leave a scar." He said thoughtfully making Evan stare at him strangely until Severus eventually asked.

"What?"

"I'm just wondering when you became so slow witted that you didn't realise that Black was tricking you." Evan almost growled as his eyes narrowed into a glare. "For fucks sakes Severus I was standing two shelves away from you in the library, listening to the whole thing and even I saw that trap!"

Severus' eyes went wide, "I-"

"Didn't it occur to you that Black and his pathetic little tag along Pettigrew rarely ever go into the library to actually study, let alone sit there talking only Merlin knows what?"

"I-"

"How is it that after everything those bastard's have done to to you your still running after them?!" Evan was close to ranting by now as his lips twisted into a scowl and his green eyes hardened in anger. "Don't you see what you're doing to yourself? Are you really that fucking blind that you don't see what's really going on here?!"

Severus tried to pull back but Rosier's arm tightened and he was forced to stay still. "What are you-"

"You're in love with him aren't you?!"

"What..."

"James Bloody Potter! You love him!"

Snape's mouth fell open in a gape and he gave a hard tug to try and pull away, "No, of course not! Why would you-"

"I've seen the way you look at him, don't lie to me Snape!" The blonde growled before he took a deep breath and exhaled as he spoke more calmly, "It was different in second and third, back then you still hated him. But now-"

"That's not true!"

"Yes it is." Rosier said in a flat tone, "You love that sick bastard even after everything him and his friends have done to you. I bet right now, even after his best mate sent you to a werewolf, you probably still do."

Severus looked away and Rosier's eyes narrowed even more as he spoke, "You know he's probably behind this too right?"

Severus bit his lip and let his head fall forward so his slightly frazzled hair could cover his face, "You don't know that."

"And neither do you. Look at me," Evan lifted his right hand and grabbed Snape's chin to lift his head up and force ebony to gaze up at brilliant green. "You deserve better than this Severus. How long are you going to keep torturing yourself like this, a month? A few years or are you just going to wait for him to kill you before you finally see?"

Severus tore his eyes away and his hands started fumbling in his lap, "No."

"Then what? What more will it take for you to move on, because I don't know what to do." Rosier said in exasperation as he gave a sigh, "Are you satisfied with being miserable for the rest of your life, don't you want to be happy?"

"I do."

"Then tell me what it is about him, that makes you refuse to open your eyes." Evan's eyes softened and his hand moved up to cup the side of Snape's face while his thumb brushed over the raven's bottom lip and then back over his cheek. "I'm right here, why won't you see me?"

Severus took a silent breath before he spoke, "It's complicated."

"No it's not, it's perfectly simple. He hates you, but I don't. He almost got you killed, but I saved you."

"Black almost got me killed."

"Do you really believe that Potter had no knowledge of any of what was going to happen to you?"

...

...

...

"Severus!" Rosier snapped as he tugged Snape's head back up and almost faltered at the tears he could see welling up in those large dark eyes. The blonde lowered his voice and looked the boy dead in the eye.

"Look me in the eye and tell me, you don't think _'he' _had anything to do with this."

Severus' voice almost cracked as he shook his head, "I can't."

Rosier let out a barely audible sigh, "That's because you know he was part of this too. You know he doesn't want you and he probably never will, but I still do."

Snape's eyes snapped up to look into his friend's eyes and he slowly tried to pull away again, when Rosier just pulled him closer.

"Evan-"

"You know I still haven't forgotten that day when that disgusting mudblood abandoned you. I remember cause I don't think I've ever been more pissed off in my life, I was planning on giving Potter and his little friends their first taste of an unforgivable. But then you stopped me." Evan let his thumb move to brush over Severus' bottom lip and paused to stare at the other, "Do you remember how you stopped me?"

Severus instantly blushed, a faint colour of pink scattered over his cheeks, "I..." The raven stopped as the memory came back to him only serving to make Rosier smirk and lean forward so their lips were just barely touching, while the arm around Snape's waist brought him closer and the hand on his face slipped up into his hair.

"Should I remind you?"

Severus gasped when the blonde suddenly moved and crushed their lips together in an instantly deep kiss, all the while ignoring the aching protest in his body. Severus could taste the rich copper taste of blood on Evan's lip that somehow sent him into a lusty moan. The raven's breath was swept away and Rosier brought him flush against his chest while his hand clenched almost painfully in his hair, before he suddenly pulled away but kept his face just two inches away from Snape's.

"You deserve better than an arrogant brat that does nothing but hurt you every chance he gets." Evan said and Severus had to swallow the lump that had suddenly formed in his throat at the dark sinister desire that glowed in Rosier's green eyes. "No one sees what kind of a prize you are, but I do. Even if you are just a half-blood, if they don't want you-"

"Evan!" Snape took in a sharp breath when Rosier suddenly pulled his head back and nuzzled his nose against the pale neck leaving a slight trail of blood in its wake.

"Then I'll have you."

The raven bit back a moan as Evan's lips made soft trails down his neck when they heard a shout and were forced to pull apart.

"Boys!" McGonagall called as she ran out of the castle with Filch and Flitwick in tow, "What on earth is going on out here? Why are-"

The transfiguration's professor stopped herself short and let out a short gasp as she neared them, "Mr. Rosier! Mr. Snape! What in Merlin's name happened to you?!"

Severus quickly pulled away from Rosier but not without hearing an annoyed growl, as he ran up to the teachers and told them what happened.

All the while completely unaware of the seemingly invisible figure that watched them from the shadows.

Just like the hazel eyes that were watching them right now.

James bit back a growl and his hand tightened its grip around his quill, bending and fraying the stationary's feathers and curving the stem ever so slightly under the pressure of his hand.

Two weeks had passed since the werewolf incident and thankfully not much had changed for the marauders.

Dumbledore had been less than impressed with Sirius but he still let him off with a simple warning and detention for the following three weeks. Although the animagus' punishment wasn't over just yet. Weeks had passed and Remus still wasn't talking to him not that James was all that friendly with his best mate either.

James couldn't understand what on earth Padfoot was thinking, was he insane?!

He could have gotten Severus killed, Remus would have been executed and he would've gotten expelled.

Didn't he consider what might happen after this stupid prank happened? What might have happened to Severus?

Sirius knows how much James likes that stupidly stubborn little prat, how could he do that to him?!

Yes contrary to popular belief, James Potter fancies Severus Snape.

Fancies him quite a bit actually.

Fancies him to the point where James can't stand it when Severus so much as looks at someone other than him.

Now your probably wondering, _'Well if he likes him so much then why is he always bullying him?'_

Unfortunately its the sad tale of the school yard crush.

You know how when a little boy likes a girl he'll pull her hair and kick her, just so her attention stays on him. Well if you put it in wizarding terms then it would be James constantly hexing and cursing Snape just so the slytherin's attention stays on him, even if that attention is filled with nothing but unbridled hatred.

At least it's something.

There's just something about Snape that makes James want him.

Remus says he only fancies Severus because Severus is the one person who thinks he's the scum of the earth and won't give him the time of day.

And James can't deny that that is part of the reason.

But there's something else, a dark desire to see a part of Snape that no one else does.

Severus is always so cold and emotionless, like he feels nothing for no one. But in those brief moments when James truly breaks the slytherin's heart, in those seconds of torture when he's staring into those big dark endless eyes he see's something.

An actual human being hiding underneath all that cold hateful flesh.

So James keeps ripping at it.

Digging and gauging because he needs to see it. That part of Severus' soul that no one else could or would ever see. That's why Lily had to go.

After all James is sure that Lily has seen that side of Severus that he was so desperate to see, and James couldn't have anyone else seeing such an intimate part of what he considered to be his.

Of course that prank he pulled on Severus by the lake wasn't one he planned on using to separate the two. No that prank was actually much more vicious than simply pulling Snape's pants down in public and it surely would have made him hate James more than anything else in this world.

Which is why he's so glad that he never had to go through with it. Although he couldn't say he approved of Evans behaviour.

Severus obviously only said what he said in anger towards James not her. What kind of a friend disowns you after making only one small mistake? Not the kind that James wants around Severus that's for sure.

But even so.

Even after all the hard work he's put into making Snape notice him the raven haired slytherin now hates him more than ever.

After reading them the riot act, Dumbledore swore Rosier and Snape to complete silence regarding Lupin's condition. And surprisingly enough, other than the odd growl from Rosier, neither slytherin has breathed a word about the incident since.

Not that they've had much time to breathe what with Rosier's tongue permanently shoved down Snape's throat and all.

James' eyes narrowed dangerously at the two sitting in front of them.

It was the last class of the day, history of magic with Binns.

James sat beside Sirius since Remus refused to let the animagus sit next to him like he usually does and Peter sat beside him, being excused from Remus' silent wrath only because he's sure that Sirius pushed him into going through with it since Peter is really too shy to say anything against them.

A low growl escaped the hazel eyed wizards throat as he glared at Evan Rosier who sat beside Snape right in front of them. The blonde slytherin sat twirling a strand of Snapes hair around his finger before letting it drop again while Severus sat and took notes of the ghosts lecture, making him one of the few students that ever really paid attention in this class.

Rosier leaned in towards Snape's ear as he whispered something that was too low to hear, making Severus' head snap up to glare at him while a faint tinge of pink slowly spread over his cheeks.

The quill in James hand started to bend a little more.

How come he has it so easy?!

All it took for Rosier to make Severus blush was one day and that was it.

Merlin only knows how long it took for James to figure out just the right amount of humiliation it took to turn Snape's face any shade of red, but Rosier did it in one day and he barely had to do anything at all.

The blonde snake just whispered in Snape's ear or somehow touched him in a certain way and the next thing you know Severus Snape was blushing like a school girl with a crush.

What the hell?!

"Prongs?" Sirius asked as he stared wearily at his friend who's left eye seemed to twitch every so often and let out a growl every two minutes.

"Yes, Padfoot." James ground out as he kept his eyes on Severus and Rosier.

"I'm really sorry for what happened, honestly I am." Sirius grimaced when he saw Rosier slip his hand down Snape's back before the raven quickly slapped it away. "If I had known that this would happen-"

"And exactly what is it that you thought would happen?" James snapped making Sirius flinch back before taking a deep breath, "There's nothing to do about it now, all that matters is that Remus is fine and Severus is safe."

Sirius gave a quick nod as he looked up at professor Binns who was still completely oblivious to his classes lack of attention when he looked back and cringed. Rosier had Severus' chin in his hand as he stared into the raven's eyes, speaking softly while Snape slowly turned a darker shade of red.

"Merlin those two are hot."

Sirius shut his eyes in a grimace at the voice of the Hufflepuff girl that sat quietly squealing in the back row.

"Keep it down Emily!"

"Who would've thought that Snape could look so good, he should have gone queer ages ago."

"Do you think they've you know... Done it yet?"

"Definitely, I hear they're in the same dorm room plus Victoria and I saw them on the last Hogsmead trip you won't believe what they did in the alley behind the three broomsticks."

"What?"

"Snape-"

"For the love of all things good and holy, no one wants to hear what those stupid gits get up to so keep it down!" Sirius hissed at the girls as soon as he saw the storm clouds gathering around James' head.

The quill in James' hand bent a little more.

What does Snape see in Rosier anyway?

The twat is a complete and total loon everyone knows that. Rosier's a psychopath and that's why everyone avoids him and yet here Severus is just letting the arse touch and tease him.

Is it his eyes?

They're green just like Lily's eyes only Rosier's eyes are a much brighter green than her's. Is that what it is, does Severus like green eyes?

But Snape's eyes are so much more beautiful than theirs. Huge spheres of black that make you feel like you could see into the very depths of Severus' soul if he just let's you look long enough.

Or was it because Rosier saved him and now he feels indebted to the prat?

Stupid stupid Sirius!

Why couldn't he have kept his mouth shut? Why did he have to send Snape to the bleeding shack? And why for the love of Merlin didn't James get there before 'he' did.

It was an insane thought but very few thoughts concerning Snape are sane in James' mind.

If he had planned this himself, somehow sent Snape to the shack and saved him. Would Severus be just as attached to him as he is to Rosier.

Would Snape let him pull him behind the tapestry's on the third floor like he let's Rosier do every single day. Give James the same look of devotion he gives to the blonde when he thinks that no one is looking.

Countless memories of the passed two weeks started flashing in his mind.

Severus and Rosier in the library. You couldn't so much see them as hear them although James does remember quite clearly how a thin pale hand had reached around one of the shelves and the nails scraped faint lines against the wooden grain while Severus' moans drifted softly in the air.

Severus and Rosier in the owlery, where he's sure he heard for the first time what Snape sounds like when he laughs. It was a strange low chuckle that turned into a higher giggle from whatever teasing the blonde did.

Severus and Rosier in front of him right after he'd almost gotten into a fight with the blonde git. Snape had pulled Rosier in behind him in an effort to keep them apart and steered him back as he said, _'Let it go Evan, Potter isn't worth it'_

What got James about that last one is how easily Severus used Rosier's first name. Like it was the most natural thing in the world. While he sneered out his own like it was the vilest thing on earth and that flicker was gone.

That slight light he always used to see in Severus' eyes, that promised of the human being trapped under his cold snake skin that James so desperately wanted to see.

It was gone when Severus looked at James but returned the second he turned his eyes back on _'him'_.

Sirius suddenly tensed beside him and James snapped out of his thoughts to find Rosier kissing Severus. And not a quick stolen peck between classes either. Binns was at the front of the class with his back turned drawling on about the goblin wars, completely unaware of the public display of extreme affection behind him.

Rosier had his hand around Snape's neck as he plunged his tongue straight down to the back of the ravens neck, drawing out a deep moan while his other hand had disappeared somewhere beneath Snape's robes.

The quill in James hand finally snapped in a loud crack and Rosier opened his eyes and looked right at James as he continued to practically swallow Severus whole. The blonde pulled back a bit and smirked at the gryffindor when Severus suddenly let out a gasp and another moan, leaving it to anyone's imagination exactly what Rosier was doing underneath his robes.

James felt his blood boil when Rosier suddenly mouthed, _'Enjoying the show?'_ Before diving back in and giving Severus another kiss, until Binns turned around and Rosier quickly pulled away. Leaving a dazed and dishevelled Snape to quickly try and pull himself together.

"That was so hot!" The Hufflepuff girl squealed again this time her squeal was echoed by three others and yet again Binns was oblivious.

Snape glared at Rosier before removing the blonde's hand from the inside of his robes and hissing a few insults which hardly made any kind of impact at all. Rosier just pulled Snape close and placed a kiss on the top of his head before looking back at James and giving an evil grin.

And that's when it hit him.

The bastard knows!

**The End**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: chapter two**

Severus was panting hard as he sat with his back pressed tightly against the wall in the shrieking shack, while his wide eyes stared unblinking at the large beast before him.

The raven's heart was beating harshly against his chest while his body had gone completely numb and his horror stricken mind refused to function properly as the thoughts to get up and run refused to properly register. Not that he'd be able to run with his body too petrified to move and even if he could, Severus doubts that he'd be able to get far enough for it to really matter.

The large animal snarled and barked at him, razor sharp teeth bared and gleaming brightly in the dim lighting of the shabby room. Severus opened his mouth to scream but no sound came out.

What good would screaming do anyway?

There's no one that knew of where he was, no one that would venture out that close to the whomping willow to hear his screams and absolutely no one who would have the strength to stand up against a werewolf anyway.

So what's the point, he dies either way.

Today Severus Tobias Snape dies.

It's actually quite funny.

He was born into misery, was forced to live a pathetically lonely existence and now he's going to die in excrutiating pain.

His life is quite the comedy indeed.

Shakespeare would be jealous.

Severus let out a deep breath as the animal crouched down to attack, still snarling menacingly. The slytherin trembled at the sight which is understandable considering the fact that he was about to be ripped to pieces by Remus Lupin who he just discovered was a werewolf. Severus never would have guessed.

While Remus' choice in friends was... dissapointing to say the least, Severus never would have guessed him to be a murderous monster.

Black, yes.

Potter, definitely.

But Lupin?

If Severus wasn't so terrified he'd really be impressed. That such an innocent saintly boy could turn out to be a ferocious beast... Although Snape didn't like Lupin any more that he hated the other two morons, he's never really disliked him either.

Sure he basically just stood there and watched every time Potter and Black humiliated him and treated him like dirt, but he never actually hurt Severus either. He's always seemed like the moral compass that the group never followed. You know the sin-less angel that made up for the two demon's sins.

If anyone had told him just a day before that this dark creature was hiding just beneath that quiet gryffindor's skin well Snape would have called you delusional, hexed you and told you to get out of his sight.

Really, if Snape wasn't as terrified as he was at that moment he actually would have been impressed.

And he thought his mask was good.

Remus should have been in slytherin, Snape almost gave a snort.

What's next?

Is that simpering fool Pettigrew going to turn into a spy for You-Know-Who? Now that's rich.

The werewolf let out one more menacing growl and Severus knew his time was up.

_'What? No final requests?'_ Severus thought bitterly as his executioner's growling reached it's crescendo and his eyes began to sting.

If he could wish for anything in that moment, it's that he could have at least had the chance to find some kind of happiness. For a better existence than the one he was about to lose.

In his next life perhaps.

Severus took a deep breath and fought against the tears that welled up in his eyes as he stared right back into the animal's eyes.

If he's going to die he might as well die with a slytherin glare that would make the great Salazar Slytherin proud.

Suddenly the growling came to an abrupt stop and the werewolf froze as it locked eyes with Severus. Silence fell in the shrieking shack and nothing other than Snape's harsh breathing could be heard as the beast just continued to stare in complete silence with it's eyes suddenly glazed and misty. When the creature blinked and it's muscles relaxed before it slowly took a step forward with a loud creak in the wooden floor.

Snape flinched back on instinct and a single stream fell from his eyes, making the wolf flinch back as well before it lowered its head and began to whimper.

Severus could only stare in confusion as the beast's ears went down flat against his head and it's tail moved in back between it's legs while it whimpered and slowly tried to edge closer to the raven in front of it.

Completely puzzled at the sudden turn of events and at a complete loss for what to do Severus just sat perfectly still as the animal moved closer and closer while it whimpered and whined the whole way. Until it eventually reached him and lay its head on his lap, almost making Severus jump before he realised that it had no intention of harming him.

Although he couldn't understand why, when it was ready to massacre him just moments before.

The werewolf seemed to sniff at Snape's hand before he slowly lifted the pale hand with its snout and tried to move closer so Snape's hand was resting on his head. Just before it just sat there watching him with large amber eyes.

Quickly getting the hint Severus started to stroke the wolf's fur earning a slight grunt of approval while the wolf settled itself onto the floor and it's tail started wagging.

Snape's head tilted in utter confusion at the wolf, not understanding the situation at all.

Isn't he supposed to die?

The wolf then slowly moved up and licked the tears that seemed to now be flowing freely across his cheeks leaving a trail of thick saliva in its wake and making Severus tense before a look of pure disgust painted his face while the beast just sat there seeming to grin with its tail wagging high.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

James lay back on his bed, staring at the canopy of his four poster bed as he wondered how things could have possibly changed so drastically in just three months.

Mc Gonagall still had the marauders on lock down since the werewolf incident, but thankfully hadn't given them more than a weeks detention since things had actually turned out much better than one would have expected.

The hazel eyed wizard pushed his glasses back up the bridge of his nose as he gave a sigh and tried to will away those recurring pangs of heartache that have been tormenting him since that fateful night when he suddenly heard a soft shuffling behind their dorm room door just before the door opened.

"Remus-"

"Shhh."

James propped himself up on his elbows as he watched the shadows of two figures move across the room where the boys slept and settled on the vacant bed that lay right across from his beside the window. The wizard carefully reached over towards the curtains hanging around his bed to get a look at the new visitors when a the sound of lips separating in a soft snap stopped him short.

No, not here...

"Remus, what are we doing in here?" A voice James knew all too well asked, you could hear the clear anxiety and worry in the person's voice.

"If we go to the room of requirement then Filch might catch us and I don't want to see you punished Severus, but I-" James took a deep inaudible breath as he pulled up some of that gryffindor courage and pulled the curtains open just a bit so he could see the two sitting on Remus' bed while the moon just outside the window illuminated them in its light.

Remus sat facing Severus with one leg braced on the bed while the other remained on the floor as he kept one hand on the slytherin's cheek and the other around the back of his neck, while Snape sat in front of him. Staring up at the werewolf with that same anxiety in his eyes and his hands braced on Remus' chest.

"I wanted... I need to be around you just one more time, before I'm too weak to hold you during the full moon." Remus whispered as his tongue briefly slipped out to wet his lips and he leaned forward a bit more. "I need to be with you Severus."

Snape gulped as he stared into the gryffindor's eyes, before diverting his eyes to give the room a quick glance luckily missing the glass frame peeking at them through the red curtains on the other side of the room.

"I'm not supposed to be here."

"Don't worry, they won't wake up. And even if they do they already understand that I'm your's and you're mine." Remus breathed as he leaned in a bit more causing his breath to fan out over Severus' cheeks and make the loose strands of hair blow out back before he quickly leaned forward and caught Snape's lips in a deep kiss. Severus' hands clenched in Remus' shirt and the werewolf let out a hungry moan as he gently pulled the slytherin's hands off his chest and forced him back onto the bed. Remus quickly settled himself on top of Snape's lap and deepened the kiss even more before suddenly releasing the raven's wrists and pulling back to start unbuttoning his own shirt.

However just as Remus was about to pull the shirt off his shoulders Severus stopped him short.

"Wait."

"What, is something wrong?"

Severus seemed to gulp as he stared at the scarred expanse of Remus' chest that was revealed through his shirt.

"No, I just..."

Severus was silent for a moment and he bit his lip staring up with something close but not quite the same as fear in his eyes. Remus paused and leaned down to press a kiss on the raven's forehead before pulling back a bit to look into Snape's eyes.

"I just want to be close to you, we don't have to do anything you don't want to Sev."

Snape's eyes went wide at that, "No! I-I want to...I just don't want to do that here." The slytherin said wryly as he glanced at the room while he mumbled, "I'd never survive it it Potter and Black knew."

Remus' expression fell into one of deep regret as he stared down at the raven beneath him and his words almost choked as he spoke.

"I'm so sorry for everything that they did to you Severus. I should have done more to stop them. They could have gotten you killed three months ago-"

"And this wouldn't have happened." Severus said softly as he raised his hand to rake through Lupin's hair making the werewolf shut his eyes and let out a deep sigh as he leaned into the touch.

"That's the only thing I don't regret."

Snape watched Lupin's expression as he let his hand drift down towards his chest to trace along the scars that marred his skin, causing Lupin to let out a moan.

"What are you doing?"

"What?" Remus' eyes snapped open as he stared down at Snape with a look of -dare he say it- adorable confusion on his face.

"What are you doing here with me? What could you possibly see in me that would drive you to do this?"

Remus frowned.

He hated it whenever Severus belittled himself.

The werewolf leaned down and to start leaving kisses on the slytherin's pale neck while he spoke, "You're intelligent and witty and funny... in your own way." Severus gave a snort at that and moved his arms up to wrap around Remus' neck when the gryffindor looked up to lock him in his amber gaze.

"But most of all you're beautiful Severus."

Snape paused as he stared back into Remus' eyes before looking away, "That's just the werewolf talking."

"No it's not." Remus almost sighed in frustration, "Merlin Severus if you only knew..."

The raven looked back at him and frowned, "Knew what?"

James held his breath as he prayed that Moony wouldn't tell and Remus almost glanced back at James' bed before he bit his lip before looking back at Snape and giving him another kiss. The werewolf's hands slipped in underneath Severus' oversized second hand jumper and down under his shirt, letting out a deep moan when his hands made contact with Snape's skin while the raven arched into his touch and spread his legs a little more so Remus could settle himself in between.

Remus sat back pulling Severus with him so he could pull off the jumper and shirt, tossing both at the end of the bed, before pausing to let his hands drift along Snape's pale chest.

"Your skin is pale but so beautiful, like porcelain only much softer that I could have ever imagined." Severus blushed and tried to look away when Remus grabbed his chin and gently brushed a finger against Snape's bruised lips as he stared intently into his eyes.

James almost winced at the very same words he remembers telling Lupin just four months ago.

"And your eyes...I swear I could lose myself for ages just staring into them and your hair-"

"Isn't as greasy as you thought it was and my nose really isn't as big as your friends say it is." Snape dead panned and Remus frowned at him. Severus watched as those gold eyes narrowed in slight annoyance while the blonde hair glowed beautifully in the pale moonlight and almost regretted his words.

"You know James never actually thought that about you. In first year, he was just desperate for something to say and after he said it the first time and you reacted so strongly he started saying it all the time. But he never actually-" Remus stopped himself short and shook his head before letting his free hand drift back down Snape's chest making Severus let out a small gasp while the other moved up into his hair.

"What's important is that I... I care about you Severus and I might not have seen you for what you were before that night but now..." Remus moved forward to the small space just beneath Snape's ear where the scent of lavender, vanilla and some form of potion or potions ingredient lay the strongest and took a deep breath. The werewolf groaned and Severus blushed at the sound and the temperature he could feel rise on Remus' skin while the werewolf gently pulled his head back by his hair.

"Now I honestly couldn't imagine spending my life with anyone other than you."

Severus' eyes widened for Merlin only knows the how-many-th time that night, "Really?"

"Yes. I've been owling my parents for since it happened, they can't wait to meet you. Mum already has the guest room ready for when you stay with us this summer." Remus almost gave a pout, "Apparently it wouldn't be appropriate for us to share a room just yet, but it's right across the hall from mine so-"

"I have to go home this summer Remus."

Remus froze before pulling back and staring at Severus in confusion, "What do you mean? You can't-"

"Yes I do," Severus sighed, "Dumbledore won't-"

"No!"

Snape was cut off when Remus suddenly forced him down against the bed with a soft thud and he growled as he stared down at the raven beneath them.

"Remus!" Severus hissed when he heard Peter's snoring stop momentarily before it continued as if he was never disturbed. "Keep your voice down!"

"I'm not letting you go back to those people." Remus almost whined with a pained expression on his face. "They'll just hurt you again. _'He' _will hurt you again."

He? James frowned as he wondered what on earth they could possibly be talking about.

"I can take care of myself."

"I know that, but..." Remus paused as he tried to think of putting this in a way that won't set Snape off, since the last time Severus was angry at him, they hadn't spoken let alone touched for days and Remus really couldn't go through that kind of torture again.

"At least do it for me. You know I fuss like 'an insufferable old woman' when you're out of my sight for too long. I'd probably drive you insane if you were gone for two months and my parents really are so looking forward to meeting you."

"I..." Severus stared back into Remus' eyes and almost groaned. Lord knows he doesn't want to go back to Spinner's end. But he won't have Remus treating him like some incompetent wilting damsel in distress.

"Please Severus."

Snape bit his lip and Remus almost smiled since he knew that meant that the slytherin was giving in.

"One summer."

"One summer." Remus beamed with a nod before leaning down to capture Snape's lips in a kiss, letting out a lusty moan as Severus' hands continued to trail all along his chest and he quickly pulled off the rest of his shirt and tossed it along with Snape's.

Severus gasped giving Remus more than enough room to slip his tongue in, causing both wizards to groan loudly, when Severus suddenly pushed him back making the werewolf whimper at the loss.

"What's wrong?"

"Curtains." Severus panted out and Remus smiled as he quickly leaned back to pull the red drapes around the bed. Before Snape suddenly sat up and started kissing down the werewolf's chest and tracing each and every scar with his tongue making Remus moan.

"What is it with you and my scars?"

Snape flushed but managed a shrug as he sat up a little more on his knees while Remus' hands tangled in his hair. "They're... Beautiful."

"No," Remus sat down and pulled Snape into his lap forcing him to stop before he ran his hands down the expanse of Severus' back as he felt along the long scars that marred his skin as well. "You're beautiful."

Snape smiled before he pressed his lips against Lupin's and started grinding in onto his lap. The two continued with the soft touches and caresses that led to heavy breathing and panting. The quiet snaps of kissing became louder and more defined while harsh whispers of names and pleas echoed in the room, until the sounds eventually died down and silence fell in the dorm room.

James lay staring at the canopy over his bed, wondering if the ache in his chest would ever fade when Sirius' voice suddenly whispered across the room.

"James..."

...

"I'm sorry."

James gave a sigh as he took off his glasses and placed them beside him on the bed. To try and call the sleep he knew would never come.

"Me too."

**The End.**

**A/N: Please review**


End file.
